Phantom Valley Chapter 6 Quest
The series was available from until and had 8 goals to complete the quest series. When you finish 6th goal you will be able to play 2 bonus goals that are free for members of VIP program and if you do not have it you will need 12 clicks from friends to unlock it, or you can buy unlock for . Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description: ''Yes, you may be wondering how we ended up in this land of limbo. The Vanderpool family has suffered a curse for generations. All but Valerius knew how to keep the curse at bay. And so, here we are. Cursed for eternity. '' __TOC__ Down for the Count - Part 1 '' Give me a hand with the affairs of the land. The people are on strike today as well. I'll fill you in on my story as we go along. '' '' Thanks for your help Traveler! '' Down for the Count - Part 2 '' The Vanderpools are known for their vanity and absent mindedness when it comes to their people. '' '' Thank you for helping. If only the Vanderpools were as dedicated as you were, we would not be in this situation. '' Down for the Count - Part 3 '' The Vanderpool's neglect cost an old gypsy her harvests. And out of her spite, she cursed the Vanderpools. A curse that has lasted for generations. '' '' As you can see, the Count neglects his people. Not out of spite, indifference or arrogance. He's just forgetful. '' Down for the Count - Part 4 '' How the 40 generations of Vanderpools kept the curse at bay, remains a mystery. Valerius couldn't fight the curse and alas, here we are. '' '' If I can be on any further assistance, do let me know. '' Down for the Count - Part 5 '' Alright. So why am I here? What business do I have with the Vanderpools. '' '' If we got transported here. There must be a way for us to go back. Reverse the process somehow maybe? '' Down for the Count - Part 6 '' You may try your luck at the scientists guild. We've been trying to get out of there for ages. The portals made are uncontrollable and only bring things here. '' '' Nothing. Nobody likes to talk to us. Perhaps Henry can give us some insights. '' Down for the Count - Part 7 '' Hmmm. Let's see if we can pick up something about this curse from the library. '' '' Well, looks like we're in! Let's read up more about this curse. '' Down for the Count - Part 8 '' It says here that Valerius was quite a dolt when it came to his people. Those who came before him were wiser. '' '' Great! Now, let's find out the mystery of this land and get out of here! '' Quest Gallery See Also *Quest __NOWYSIWYG__